


Famille comblée

by malurette



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, F/F, Family, Flash Fic, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Dans un autre monde, Saya et Toru auraient pu se mettre en couple, élever des enfants ensemble, et ne jamais avoir à mourir pour une prophétie quelconque.





	Famille comblée

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La plage, cet été là](https://archiveofourown.org/works/332686) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Une famille comblée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Saya/Magami Tōru, mention d’alter!Kamui, Fūma et Kotori  
>  **Genre :** familial  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** 25, « _a couple you’d like to put in an AU setting_ » pour Femslash February (un couple que j’aimerais voir dans une version AU ~~looking at you Trc!~~ )  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Saya et Tōru se connaissent depuis le lycée. L’amour qui est une évidence pour l’une représente encore un déni pour l’autre. Tōru, cherchant désespérément à se prouver quelque chose, a tenté une aventure avec le premier garçon qui lui a fait des avance… et un accident est arrivé. Ayant l’esprit ailleurs et n’éprouvant que peu de symptômes, elle a réalisé tard quelles étaient toutes les conséquences de l’expérience. L’interruption semble la solution évidente… mais quand le médecin lui explique la procédure, elle s’effraie – moins que de la perspective d’avoir un enfant, certes, mais elle ne sait pas se résoudre à s’y soumettre. 

Saya promet son aide. Pour lui tenir la main pendant l’opération, ou alors pendant tout le reste de leur vie.   
« Un enfant de toi, affirme-t-elle, sera toujours le mien aussi si tu le veux. »  
Quelle que soit sa décision, elle offre de l’accompagner et ne jamais l’abandonner. Elle ne peut pas assumer le rôle du jeune homme héroïque qui l’épousera officiellement pour régulariser les choses, mais son compagnonnage sera bien réel.   
Elle lui apporte tout le soutien dont elle a besoin. Elle gagne le pain du foyer et tient la maison quand Tōru ne le peut plus, elle jongle entre toutes les obligations, prend soin d’elle, la rassure quand elle prend peur pour l’avenir… Elle devient son épouse de bien des façons. À vivre ainsi ensemble, Tōru accepte, peu à peu, ses propres sentiments et la réalité de leur ménage. 

Quelques années plus tard, Saya réalise qu’elle n’a pas envie que leur petit Kamui reste enfant unique : elle veut une famille plus grande, et persuade Tōru de la laisser se trouver un donneur. La chance s’en mêle et il leur naît des jumeaux : un deuxième garçon et une petite fille.   
Les voilà tellement comblées !


End file.
